gullahgullahislandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Binyah Binyah Pollywog Show
'The Binyah Binyah Polliwog Show '''is an episode that shows importance of Caring. It's also the third episode of the first season and the entire series. Characters * James Alston * Vanessa Alston * Natalie Alston * Ron Alston * Simeon Alston * Marisol * Bryan * Armando * Shaina Alston * Ranger Mike Walker Plot The kids and Natalie were singing the song, Go Underneath the Broomstick, until Binyah Binyah snapped the broom in half and James was so furious with Binyah Binyah and snaps at him for breaking a broom during a Limbo game with the kids by telling him that he needs to take a time out, too; far, far away. Trivia * This episode was used as the "Caring" segment of ''Kids for Character, which that video made several cuts for time, like the scene at the very beginning where the kids build a clubhouse out of blocks, the scene where Ron and Shaina learn about frogs and amphibians from Ranger Mike Walker, and the songs "Leapfrog," and "Binyah Binyah Polliwog." * This is also the first episode not to feature the Nickelodeon Studios closing. Credits * Director: Liz Plonka * Writer: Fracaswell Hyman * Executive Story Supervisor/Co-Producer: Fracaswell Hyman * Music and Lyrics: Billy Cobin and Peter Lurye * Supervising Producer: Diane Fazio * Line Producer: Jeanne Simon * Production Designer: Gentry L. Akens II * Puppet Design and Construction: 3/Design Studio, Inc. * Choreographer: Ken Grant * Unit Manager: Brenda White * Associate Director: Mary Schmid * Stage Manager: Merrie Dudley * Additional Music and Lyrics: Gail Sky King, Doug Califano, Don Blackman * Associate Producers: Colin Cumberbatch, Pat Cummings, Georgia Popplewell * Lighting Designer: Dick Weiss * Art Director: Mark Kara * Editor: Grace Machado * On-Line Editor: Tom Heckbert * Assistant Editor: Gilbert Michael Chavez * Post Production Supervisor: Dana Shockley * Post Production Audio: Mark Schultz * Paint-Box: Don St. Mars * Technical Manager: Neil Morrison * Engineer in Charge: Jim Pare * Technical Directors: Aaron Coleman, C.W. "Bubba" Cox III * Cameras: Rudy Carames, Dave Kinney, Mike Lacey, Frank Vila * Utility: Dondi Sanchez, Frank Vila * Dolly Grips: Ray Dettorie, Frank Vila * Video Engineer: Dennis Michels * Videotape Operator: Ed Lopez * Sound Mixer: Frank Rohrer * Audio: Bill Giglio, Jerry Meibos, Michael Small * Lighting Board Operator: David Sonnenberg * Master Electrician: Ed Tindall * Electricians: Sean Mallon, Alex Robinson, Darrin Tindall * Prop Master: Tina Zeno * Props: Lori Jo Brandafino, Thomas Henry * Outside Props: Barry D. Godin * Additional Set Design: Dan Hubp * Drafting: John Cleavelin * Lead Stagehand: Mike Banner * Stagehand: David Jolin * Wardrobe Supervisor: Bruce Anthony Marshall * Wardrobe Assistant: Isabelle Arnesen * Hair Stylist: Candi (Mattie) Perkins * Make-Up: Carol Rasheed * Production Coordinator: Holly Roark * Assistant Production Coordinator: Doreen Caswell * Control Room Coordinator: Misty Lee * Post Production Coordinator: Heather Godwin * Script Coordinator: Patti Stepnowski * Script Supervisor: Christopher Livingston * AP Assistant: Camela Coggins * Production Assistants: Teofilo Colin, Michelle Cooks, Colin Fowler, Shannon George, Randy Gladding, Cecilia Mendonca, Wendy Scott-Penson, Stacey Selman * Interns: Alexis Grajales, Shalonda Miller * Production Accountants: Wally Berger, Chris Schubert * Production Management Coordinator: Elizabeth Kahan * Production Clerk: Channie Kahan * Casting: Michael Koegel, Jennifer van der Molen, Robert T. Zonfrelli, Amy A. Baker * Music and Movement Coordinator: Julie A. Coleman, Diller Quaile School of Music, Kirsten W. Morgan, Voza Rivers * Nick Jr. Research: Angela C. Santomero, Beth M. Young * Educational Advisors; Daniel R. Anderson, Ph.D., Richard Allen Chase, M.D., Darlene Powell-Hobson, Ph.D., Blanca Ortiz * Legal Advisor: Donald C. Eversley, ESQ * Gullah Culture Consultants: Ron and Natalie Daise, Frankie and Doug Quimby * Music Clearance: Alison Newberg, Jessica Schulte * Graphics and Title Animation: Joey Ahlbum, Don St. Mars * Opening Logo Design: Sara Schwartz * Additional Title Animation: Cote Zellers, Demitra Vassiliadis * "Gullah Gullah Island" Theme Music and Lyrics: Peter Lurye * "Gullah Gullah Island" Theme Additional Lyrics: Ron Daise * Florida Off-line Editing System: AVID * Audio Post Facility: Uptown Sound, NYC * Location Segments Director: Kit Laybourne * Cameras: Brian O'Donnell, Lenny Spears * Sound Mixer: Larry Decarmine * Grip: Doug Hall * Stylist: Karen Perry * Hair/Make-Up: Justine Morrall * Location Scout/Art Director: Margaret M. Duggan * Post Production Supervisors: Pamela Jaber Tauss, Andy Geisel * Editor: Jackie French * Naturalist Advisor: Ranger Mike Walker * Production Assistants: John Butler, Dawn Horne, Samantha Moller * Catering: Daryl Thomas * Special Thanks: Brown Johnson, Gwen Billings * Co-Executive Producer: Kit Laybourne * Executives in Charge of Production: Janice Burgess, Chris Gifford * Executive Producers: Kathleen Minton, Maria Magdalena Perez SongsCategory:Episodes * Underneath the Broomstick * Leapfrog * Friends and Family (sung 2 times in this episode) * Binyah Binyah Polliwog Gallery Broken Broomstick.png Ranger Mike Walker on Frogs.png|Shaina and Ron with Ranger Mike Ron in Pajamas.png Real Tearjerker.png|Real tearjerker Friends and Family.png Ron, Natalie, and Simeon.png Building a Clubhouse.png|Ron, James, Bryan, Vanessa, and Marisol building a clubhouse out of blocks Binyah Uh Oh.png|"Uh Oh, Binyah Binyah Uh Oh." What a Mess.png|"After all this work!" Broomstick Limbo.png|Broomstick Limbo Binyah's Gone.png|Where is Binyah? Tadpoles.png|An animated frog designed by Joey Ahlbum